Encontrándome a mi misma, y a Narnia
by guerrera.de.Aslan
Summary: Todos sabemos que los hermanos Pevensie llegaron a Narnia,¿Pero que fue de Susan? ¿Logro encontrar el camino hacia Narnia? ¿Miro de nuevo a sus hermanos? O simplemente se perdio en sus ideas... Este fanfic habla de la vida de Susan y como la gloria postrera siempre, siempre sera mejor que la primera.


¿Que paso con Susan?

Todos sabemos que los hermanos Pevensie, terminaron en la nueva Narnia. ¿Pero que paso con Susan?¿Logro llegar a Narnia mas adelante? ¿Como fue que dejo de creer en ella? Solo se menciona que a ella le interesaban mas las cosas de chicas, y que Narnia solamente era un cuento de niños.

LA NUEVA SUSAN

"En Inglaterra ha sucedido un trágico accidente en la estacion del tren"- Se escuchaba en el fondo de una casa de jovenes estudiantes universitarios al este de Inglaterra.

Por la calle se podian ver caminar de un lado hacia otro de la acera a tres chicas que iban abrazadas entre risas y juegos, venian de un coctel ofrecido por alguno de sus compañeros, ya se podía contemplar el amanecer, habian estado en aquella reunion bebiendo y charlando desde un dia anterior, apenas venian de regreso a su estancia para descansar.

Una de ellas era alta, delgada y de hermoso parecer, llevaba los labios de color carmin, pues segun sus amigas estos se le veian mejor a ese tono. Otra chica era pelirroja, no muy agraciada pero sumamente inteligente, y la otra era una chica morena muy hermosa con bucles en su cabello largo y negro azabache.

-Por fiiiin lllegamos-Se escuchaba que abrian la puerta de sopeton.

-Buenos dias chicas, ¿Se la pasaron de lujo no?-Preguntaba una chica rubia compañera de la estancia

-De super lujoooo-Decia la chica pelirroja llamada Anna

-Por favor Brittany, quita las noticias, somos jovenes eso es para los abuelos-La chica morena tomaba el control de la television y la apagaba.

-Dame una taza de ese cafe que estas preparando, el dolor de cabeza sera terrible dentro de muy poco-Susan iba a la alacena y tomaba una taza que le habia regalado Lucy, la habia decorado ella misma para su cumpleaños. Susan miraba la taza y pasaba sus dedos por cada letra, la miraba con nostalgia pues aveces los extrañaba. Despues de todo eran sus hermanos.

Brittany les servia a cada una de sus amigas cafe. Mientras todas mascullaban sobre la fiesta y los chicos que les guataban.-¿Viste como te miraba Alfred, Susan?,- Ya dejense de tonterias- Susan miraba algo ya molesta a sus amigas, mientras se bebia el ultimo sorbo de cafe. -A mi no me gusta "Alfred", se los he dicho.

-¿Acaso nunca te haz enamorado?-Preguntaba Alice la chica morena alzandole una ceja a Susan.

-Y si digo que no ¿Que?-Susan ya estaba bastante irritada con esta situacion, venian de pasarsela bien, ¿Por que molestarla con algo tan trivial?

-Pues no, no te creo- Alegaba Anna-Al menos una vez te tuvo que haber gustado un chico.

-Chicas ya les dije, de pequeños mis hermanos y yo...-

-Entramos a un mundo magico llamado "NARNIA"-Decia a carcajadas Brittany

Susan se volteaba a mirarla como si la hubieran ofendido- ¿A que djiste? ¿De donde sacaste esas tonterias?

-Tu hermana Lucy me conto del tiempo cuando estuvieron en la casa de aquel Profesor y de un ropero que llevaba a otro mundo! buuuuuuu...-Brittany movia las manos a son de misterio

-jajajajaja, ¿De donde saca esas historias tu hermana? Ya nos habia contado Brittany, es verdad que alli reina un Leon, que no nos debemos dirigir a ti sino como ¿Reyna Susan?

Susan estaba sumamente roja, como se le habia podido ocurrir a Lucy contar esas tontas historias de niños, cuando la volviera ver le iba a reclamar, mira que ponerla en vergueza con sus amigas.- No se la verdad de donde saca tanta tonteria esa niña, tiene mucha imaginacion, eso era un simple juego, nos escondiamos en el armario y ya esta. ¡Narnia! y el Leon era un simple pelucha nada real- Explicaba Susan, pero al instante escuchaba una voz en su cabeza -¿Segura que no era real?.

-Ya les dije que no!-Explotaba gritando.

Sus amigas la miraban extrañadas-¿Que no que Su?- Ya nadie te pregunto nada, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Susan recogia su taza sin decir nada, la ponia en el fregadero y se iba a su cuarto. Alli estuvo encerrada por horas, sus amigas tocando afuer -Su, no pensamos que te fueras a molestar, claro que no le creimos a tu hermana, no entendemos por que te molestaste tan asi.

-Dejenme en paz-Solo se escuchaba.

De repente se escuchaba el timbre de la casa de las estudiantes. Una de las chicas iba y abria la puerta, sorpresivamente veia a la mamá de Eustace. -¿Aqui vive Susan Penvensie?- Si señora ¿que sucede?-Preguntaba Alice ya que miraba muy alterada a la Sra. -Soy la tia de Susan, madre de su primo Eustace, ¿les hablo de el?. Todas negaron con la cabeza. Alive nuevamente pregunto ¿Que sucede?. -Necesito hablar con Susan, su primo y una amiga fallecieron.

Las chicas ponian cara de terror al escuchar estas noticias pero aun no venia lo peor. -No solo ellos fallecieron...-Decia la sra entre sollozos, mientras las demas chicas se miraban unas a otras. -Tambien fallecieron los hermanos de Susan... y sus... sus...-No podia terminar la frase y nuevamente se derrumaba. -¿sus que Sra?- Alice se acercaba y le ofrecia un abrazo sincero. -Sus padres muchacha, sus padres, la pobre se ha quedado sin nadie, sin nadie, todos murieron en el accidente de tren...

-Es verdad escuche esa notica por la mañana, cuando Alice apago la television-Comentaba Brittany con gran pesar.

-¿Si se encuentra Susan? Necesito que regrese conmigo de inmediato a Londres.

-Si claro Sra. en un momento la vamos a buscar.

Alice subia rapidamente a la habitacion de Susan-Susan, Susan tienes visitas, Susan se encontraba profundamente dormida.-Susan por favor abre no era nuestra intencion molestarte, tu tia te vino a visitar. Su amiga seguia sin obtener respuesta.

Despues de un rato de que sus amigas habia ido a pedir disculpas Susan se habia dormido, pero su sueño la habia empezado a perturbar, primero escuchaba el cuerno, aquel mismo que se le habia dado en Narnia, despues aparecia una imagen de la Reina Blanca. Por ultimo despertaba y escuchaba un buliicio enorme, era como si un montón de gente estuviera en su habitación, solo que al despertar no se podia mover, ni hablar, no podia mover nada. Se escucho un rugido y se pudo mover, fue cuando escucho al fin a su amiga.

Espero y les agrade mi fanfic. Aqui les dejo una pequeña introducción. Dejen sus reviews. :)


End file.
